


Full Prompt List and Conditions

by outlawed_to_the_stars



Series: Newsies Prompts and One-Shots [1]
Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Gay Newsies, Multi, but also getting arrested for breaking in and tresspassing, feel free to request one-shots from this list, fluffy shit in the sprace 49 one, newsies fluff, sprace fluff, studying fluff, watching a movie in bed, watching fireworks, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:08:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24339400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outlawed_to_the_stars/pseuds/outlawed_to_the_stars
Relationships: Albert DaSilva/Romeo (Newsies, Elmer (Newises)/You, Elmer (Newsies)/Reader, Kid Blink/Mush Meyers, Romeo/Reader, Spot Conlon/Racetrack Higgins, Sprace - Relationship
Series: Newsies Prompts and One-Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1757191
Comments: 23
Kudos: 2





	Full Prompt List and Conditions

**So here is a full prompt list for requests! If you want to request a fic go to the end of this part and read the 'instructions' Thanks ♥️**

**NO NSFW**

Prompt list:

1\. "Stop being such a stick in the mud!"

2\. "Come dance with me."

3\. "They are just like you."

4\. "Just hold on, you'll be alright."

5\. "I won't leave you, ever."

6\. "I'm sorry."

7\. "This is not the time or the place for this."

8\. "Jackpot!"

9\. "You're blushing."

10\. "You got something on your face. Let me clean it off."

11\. "What did you say?"

12\. "Are you ok?"

13\. "How did we get in this mess?"

14\. "Same page? We're not even in the same library!"

15\. "Who are you?"

16\. "You just give off the impression that you want to murder everyone you look at."

17\. "Will you marry me?"

18\. "That's not what I meant!"

19\. "Please put me down, it's just a sprained ankle."

20\. "I wish I could stay in this moment forever."

21\. "This isn't like you."

22\. "You left me alone."

23\. "I hate you."

24\. "Tickle fight!"

25\. "You're my one and only."

26\. "It's been a while."

27\. "Let me walk you home."

28\. "It's just you and me tonight. We can do whatever we want."

29\. "When was the last time you slept?"

30\. "Make a wish."

31\. "I'll never forgive you."

32\. "You know me too well."

33\. "Just hold my hand."

34\. "Wake up, please."

35\. "This wasn't supposed to happen!"

36\. "I never wanted to hurt you."

37\. "What are you hiding?"

38\. "It's a beautiful night."

39\. "Liar!"

40\. "I'll miss you."

41\. "What's in it for me?"

42\. "It's so hot out!"

43\. "But I thought you liked this?"

44\. "What have you done?"

45\. "No one can know."

46\. "Everything will be ok."

47\. "You're sick."

48\. "I'm never letting go."

49\. "I'm not going to stop poking you until you give me attention."

50\. "You look lovely today."

51\. "There is so much blood."

52\. "I can't!"

53\. "I'm not afraid."

54\. "Tell me something I don't know about you."

55\. "Let's ditch this place and do something fun!"

56\. "How did you talk me into this?"

57\. "Today is a new day."

58\. "My clothes look good on you."

59\. "Where am I?"

60\. "We are going to have the cutest babies ever!"

61\. "I think we're lost."

62\. "How did you know?"

63\. "It's not what it looks like."

64\. "Keep your eyes open."

65\. "Do as I do."

66\. "You're freezing."

67\. "You think it's lighten up soon?"

68\. "I can't see anything."

69\. "What did I do to get you?"

70\. "Look what I found!

71\. "Just breathe."

72\. "Let's go to bed."

73\. "You believe me, right?

74\. "Let's go exploring!"

75\. "That's so sweet of you."

76\. "I think we're stuck."

77\. "I need to leave."

78\. "You look beautiful/handsome, no matter what."

79\. "Stop!"

80\. "You're hurt, let me help."

81\. "I dare you!"

82\. "What happened here?"

83\. "Just this once."

84\. "We should do home."

85\. "Let's go for a swim!"

86\. "For science!"

87\. "Move over."

88\. "We have to help!"

89\. "This must be the happiest moment of my life."

90\. "It's just a scratch."

91\. "I feel stupid."

92\. "This is one heck of a storm."

93\. "Hit the deck!"

94\. "A kiss for good luck?"

95\. "I didn't know you could sing."

96\. "You're so cute when you're sleeping."

97\. "I will always protect you."

98\. "Forever."

99\. "Run!"

100\. "Sit, relax, I won't bite."

**Instructions**

If you want to request, please include:

**~ 1 to 3 numbers**

**~ newsies ship or newsie x reader** (specify which, specify reader's gender/pronouns)

**~ Romantic or platonic**

**~ Genre** (kinda optional, e.g. Angst, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, if not listed I will choose)

 **~ Modern or Canon Era** (optional, if not listed I will choose)

 **~ Any AU** (optional, e.g. Pirate Ship AU, Bookstore AU, Reluctant teammates saving the world together AU)

Thanks :)

**NO NSFW**


End file.
